CapriSun
by limetta
Summary: JONAS. Capri-sun has vanished from Horace Mantis Academy. Nick Lucas is not pleased.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS, or any brand of juice whatsoever.**

** I was looking through some old SF Chronicle articles, like, decades old, and I found this really funny comic/story thing, which was my total inspiration for this So, I put a little modern/JONAS spin on it, and used Capri-Sun instead of French Toast. I wasn't able to find a link to the comic online, but I'll try to take a picture of it or something. It's hilarious! Some of my favorite lines in this one are from there. :D**

* * *

At exactly 12:37 Wednesday afternoon, before he lost his Biology textbook, before Macy dropped her lacrosse stick on his pinky toe, before Lydia tripped him on his way to the water fountain, Nick Lucas knew that it would be a very bad day.

A very, very bad day.

Stella paused mid-bite into her sandwich. "What?"

Nick stared at her. "My Capri-Sun. Where is it?"

"I don't know...?" She shrugged and resumed eating.

Nick glared, banging his fists onto the table. "Estelle Santolina Malone. What do you _mean_ you don't know?" He whispered dangerously.

Stella arched a eyebrow at his tone. "I guess they ran out? The lunch lady didn't put one on your tray."

Nick glowered. "Well what I am going to do about it?" He asked.

"Drink some Hi-C?" Kevin piped up from the other end of the table.

Because Kevin was his brother, and he loved him, he was going to pretend that he didn't just say that.

Bad day. Very bad.

"Capri. Sun." Nick repeated, his face clouding over.

Joe laughing, punching his shoulder playfully. "Chill, Nick. It's just a drink."

Nick stood as still as a statue. "It's not just a _drink._" He said loyally. "It's a way of _life._"

The entire table turned to stare at him.

"Erm. The Sunny-D is really good..." Macy offered meekly from her seat next to Kevin, sliding her bottle towards him.

Wrong.

"Thank you." Nick replied politely but didn't take it.

Stella huffed. "For god sakes Nick, stop being such a diva about this." She rolled her eyes, going back to her own lunch. The others followed suit. "It's pretty much impossible to poke a hole in a Capri-Sun without squirting yourself, anyway."

Just as Nick was about give Stella a very detailed lecture on the psychodynamics of the every so masterfully crafted pouch, Joe lept to her rescue. "Yea Nick. Stop being such a diva!" He echoed.

Nick growled. They just didn't understand. He just _had_ to have a Capri-Sun. Every single day since pre-K, he had eaten the same thing for lunch. A sandwich, an apple, and a Capri-Sun. His mother made him a sandwich, and he bought the apple and his drink from the cafe. Life was as close to perfect as possible.

Well, back when it made _sense_, that was.

What was the world coming to when you couldn't even have a pouch of Capri-Sun?!

He noticed Stella watching him carefully for a few minutes. Suddenly, she leaned over the table and grabbed the Sunny-D in front of him and promptly began chugging it.

He gasped. _Traitor. _

Very bad day. Simply awful.

He rested his chin on his fingers and looked around the table sulkily.

_Some friends._ They couldn't even remember his favorite juice.

Hmmph.

* * *

The next day was no better. He sat down at the table, with yet again, no Capri-sun.

Life was going downhill, he firmly decided.

"I'm done." He declared to the table.

Joe looked up. "Done?"

"With life."

Kevin nodded slowly. "I see. Our little Nicky is being philosophical again!" He smiled and pinched his cheeks.

Nick glared.

"I mean it."

Stella rolled her eyes. "God, Nicholas. Is this about the juice again?" She scoffed, un-capping her Sunny-D, (Nick winced) "Just frickin' get over it already. No one _cares_ what kind of juice you drink."

Nick thought that Stella was quite lucky that she was cute. If she continued insulting a man's juice that way, she'd never get a boyfriend.

* * *

On Thursday, it was like attack of the high-fructose corn syrup. Kevin slurped on his Hi-C, Macy sipped on her Kool-aid, Joe had even begun drinking Sunny-D with his burrito. Burrito! Just so he could offer Stella a sip when he was done.

"Hey, man, can I have some of your fries?"

Nick rolled his eyes, pushing his tray to the juice-box-Benedict-Arnold.

"Thanks, but I only want the fries." Joe grinned and stuffed a handful into his mouth.

"You love fries." Stella remarked, looking over at him.

Nick sighed. "I love nothing anymore."

Stella groaned, and shook her head. "You know, Kool-aid kind of tastes like Capri-sun…"

He gaped. How could she? The Sunny-D had already begun invading her brain!

* * *

By Friday, Nick decided that he had had enough of this. He marched over the lunch line with a determined expression. He would get his Capri-Sun back if he had to handcuff himself to the vending machine, damn it!

* * *

So, thus was the condition that Stella, Joe, and Kevin found him before school Monday morning. Handcuffed to the vending machine, and yelling angrily.

"Nicholas, what are you _doing?_" Stella asked warily.

"Protesting."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What are you protesting, exactly?"

"The lack of fine beverages in this school." He said firmly.

His eldest brother nodded. "Good for you, Nick! Fight the man!" He held out his hand for a fist-thump.

Nick grinned proudly and fist-thumped back. "Thanks, Kev. Nice to know _some_ people support the cause." He smirked winningly at a fuming Stella and a rather wishful looking Joe.

"Ugh!" Stella grunted in frustration. "I give up! This is so completely idiotic, Nick. I hope you realize how this will look in the papers tomorrow." She stormed off.

Joe chewed on his lip. "Say, is it possible to get a third cuff on that?"

"_JOSEPH!_"

* * *

"I cannot believe you attached yourself to a vending machine for the entire morning."

"I cannot believe you attached yourself to _Kevin_ for an entire morning!"

Nick shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?" He smiled, happily sucking on an orange straw. Quickly draining the pouch, he reached into the box next to him and fished another out.

"Blue-raspberry." He grinned, poking another straw in.

"Man, is that like, what? Your seventeenth pouch?"

Kevin giggled. "You're gonna have to pee so bad later!"

Stella rolled her eyes. "At least he'll finally shut up about the juice."

Sighing, Nick stood up. He knew from Monday afternoon that he'd have to do it. As much as he felt she deserved it, however, he wasn't looking forward to it. After all, Stella was his friend, and more importantly, she knew where he slept.

"Stella…" He began, "You know I love you, but…" He pointed his juice pouch at the blonde, closed his eyes, and squeezed.

He hated wasting a perfectly good Capri-Sun, but Stella _did _break the cardinal rule.

Respect the pouch.

* * *

** Haha. Stella's gonna kill him! :D Review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
